


Christmas Cheer

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: FitzSimmons together in a happy future during the holidays. Written for the prompt: 'Most people just kiss under the mistletoe' and for the @aosadvent2018 prompt #21 "Together"





	Christmas Cheer

_Sometime in the future_

 

Jingle Bells was playing the radio and the entire house smelled of cinnamon.

Jemma tilted her head back, staring up at the mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. It disappeared as her eyes closed and her hands caressed Fitz’s shoulders. The wall was hard against her back, but that didn’t particularly matter at the moment, not while her husband was enthusiastically making love to her against said wall. 

Their clothes had gone…somewhere. It didn’t matter. This was their house. Their home, and they could do what they bloody well pleased when they pleased.

Jemma hooked her leg tighter around Fitz’s hip as he thrust into her. He was mouthing her neck, nipping and sucking and she’d probably have several new hickies after. He’d developed quite the penchant for marking her as if she might wander off and no one would realize she belonged to someone.

Her hand slid up his neck to caress his cheek and direct his mouth back to hers. Fitz moaned and thrust his tongue between her lips, and she greedily sucked on it. Her belly was starting to tighten, pleasure building.

To put his mind at ease, she was thinking of getting their conjoined last names tattooed, maybe over her heart if she was brave enough, along with their (second) wedding date. He was already tattooed on her actual heart.

Someday she should tell him how scared she was to lose him again too.

Fitz broke the kiss, and she opened her eyes, gazing into his.

“Jems,” he said raggedly.

She ran her thumb over his cheek, then glanced upward. “I think most people just kiss under the mistletoe.”

Fitz grunted and thrust harder into her, making her gasp.

She was close, which was a little surprising, but the angle her pelvis was tilted at was allowing for a great deal of clitoral stimulation, and Fitz was hitting that one spot inside her with each plunge, and—

“Oh!” she said as she fell over the edge into bliss. Fitz didn’t slow down, and his thrusts magnified every pulse of pleasure from her orgasm. She clung to her husband, riding out the waves of the climax. “You too,” she murmured, kissing his cheeks and brow, wanting him to share in how she was feeling.

He roughly slammed into her, pulled back, did it again, and on the third time, he came with a soft cry.

“There you go,” she whispered, petting the back of his neck. Fitz sagged forward and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against the side of her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured, voice muffled against her skin.

“I love you too. Good call on the mistletoe.”

Fitz chuckled and straightened up, making a face as their bodies separated, but it wasn’t practical for them to stay joined against the wall. In bed though, he’d often wait for ages, remaining physically linked as long as possible. Jemma understood and treasured those moments as well.

“Just wait for tomorrow,” he said while bending down to scoop up his cardigan. He tossed her his t-shirt and shrugged on the cardigan with it cheery red and green colors. His pajama bottoms were next. Jemma rolled her eyes as she used the shirt to clean up before putting her clothes back on.

“What’s tomorrow?” she asked. Christmas was still a week away.

Fitz leaned a shoulder against the wall.

“Tomorrow, I'll put a package under the tree for you.” He did his best to waggle his eyebrows.

She put a hand over her mouth as she giggled. “I can’t wait!” Jemma pecked her husband’s lips. “I’ll have so much fun playing with my present.” Fitz grinned. “But first we have finish baking biscuits for the exchange.” She put the t-shirt on the back of the couch, intending on carrying it to the laundry room next time she went that way.

“What’s this we?”

“No eating any if you don’t help.”

Fitz immediately headed for the kitchen, and she laughed again. At least he was predictable.

“What temp do I preheat the oven to?” he called.

It was good to feel normal. Jemma walked towards her kitchen, relaxed and happy because being at home together with Fitz was already the best gift she’d ever been given.


End file.
